


Deafening Silence

by booksandmovies



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 23:48:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2407367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksandmovies/pseuds/booksandmovies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All he needs is for Stiles to be happy. It's more than enough for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deafening Silence

“Here.”

Derek stares at Stiles as the latter hands him an elegant-looking card. Derek spots the words ‘The Wedding’ typed in a black, cursive writing. For a long time, he simply stares at it, doing nothing. Time seems to stop and the only thing he can see is the invitation in Stiles’ hand, the only thing he hears is his own heartbeat, hammering in his chest. A few minutes have probably passed by the time Derek takes the card from Stiles’ hand, but Stiles doesn’t comment on it.

“You’ll come, right?” Stiles asks, and his warm hazel eyes looks into Derek’s murky green ones and for some reason, Stiles doesn’t look... happy.

Stiles’ eyes don’t light up and although he’s smiling, he’s not glowing, like he always is when he is genuinely happy. His voice does sound hopeful, though. The wedding preparation must’ve taken its toll on him. He looks exhausted. Derek tears his eyes away from Stiles’ and ignores a part of himself that desperately wants to pull Stiles inside, make him a glass of warm cocoa, wrap him in a warm blanket and just tuck him into bed.

Instead, he clears his throat and when his voice comes out, it comes out lower and quieter than he’s intended.

“I will.”

Stiles visibly relaxes at the words and the ends of his lips tug up just a little higher than before. “Thanks, dude. I appreciate it.” He punches Derek’s shoulder softly before stepping back, stepping off the porch, away from Derek’s loft and towards his Jeep. For some reason, his eyes never leave Derek’s. “See you at the wedding?”

Derek nods quietly, and watches Stiles climb into his Jeep and drive away.

 

The night air seems chillier than usual.

\--

A few hours before Stiles’ wedding, Derek is in the middle of wearing his suit when Isaac arrives at the loft, wearing a formal black and white suit himself.

 

He pretends that he doesn’t notice the sad looks Isaac keeps shooting him as he straightens his dress shirt in front of the mirror.

\--

“How do I look?”

Stiles bites his lower lip, as he stares up at his friends, stares up at the pack. He receives various compliments from the pack, Jackson receiving a knock on the head from Danny when he remarks that he can’t believe Stiles is getting married before him. Scott hugs him tight, while Stiles flails, complaining about the suit wrinkling, but he’s also laughing and then he’s also hugging Scott back, equally as tight. Allison kisses Stiles’ cheek with a smile. Lydia kisses his other cheek and Lydia, being Lydia, fixes his crooked bow tie. Boyd grins and stands quietly in the back of the room, beside Derek. Derek doesn’t say anything nor does he step forwards, but he gazes at Stiles softly, a small smile on his face. Stiles walks towards Derek anyway, stopping right in front of him.

“How do I look?” He questions, and Derek sees the worry in his eyes, even after receiving all those nice words from the pack.

 

“You look fine.” Derek assures. Stiles smiles.

\--

An hour before the wedding, Derek steps out from the building to take a breather. Erica joins him a few moments later.

“Are you sure you’re not going to tell him? It’s been nine years, Derek. _Nine_ years. At the very least, don’t you think he deserves to know? I care about you too, Der.” She says, and there’s an expression on her face that most people don’t get to see often from her: concern. Derek’s hands are stuffed in his pockets, and his gaze remains fixed on the blue sky and white clouds. “It’s his wedding day, Erica.” _I don’t want to ruin it,_ hangs heavy in the air, unspoken.

“Still, Derek. I want Stiles to be happy, but you’re my friend and my Alpha. You need to tell him, Der.” It must be pretty bad, Derek thinks, if _Erica_ is this concerned about his well-being.

“No.” He insists. “No, he doesn’t need to know that.”

“I don’t need to know what?” When Stiles’ quiet, tense voice comes from behind him, Derek freezes. Derek schools his face into one that’s emotionless, before turning around to face Stiles. To his astonishment, Stiles’ eyes are filled with unshed tears, and both of his hands are curled into fists on his sides, as if he’s trying hard to contain his anger. Stiles looks furious. He looks like he’s angry at... Derek. Why would Stiles be angry at Derek?

“Stiles.” Derek calls. He doesn’t know what to say.

“Erica, can you leave us alone for a while?” Stiles grits out, but he doesn’t glance at Erica. All Erica does before leaving the two of them in front of the building is squeezing Derek’s shoulder in support. Erica walks back into the building, heels clicking against the floor, never once looking back at them. “You didn’t answer my question.” Stiles says, taking a deep breath, and this time a tear actually slides down his left cheek. Stiles quickly wipes it away with the back of his hand. “What is it that I don’t need to know about?” Stiles’ voice is dangerously low, and Derek has a feeling Stiles knows the answer.

Derek closes his eyes for a few seconds, and when he opens them again Stiles is still glaring at him with the same fierceness. Derek has no idea where to begin, has no idea what to say. He is cornered, and there is no way he can escape. So he goes with the simplest and briefest thing he can say.

 

“I love you, Stiles.”

 

Stiles looks like someone just slapped him really hard. He takes a deep breath, closes his eyes, and this time he lets the tears fall down his cheeks. Stiles doesn’t open his eyes, but he bites his lower lip so hard, Derek’s afraid it would bleed. Stiles opens his eyes and now he’s not glaring at Derek anymore, but instead he’s gazing at Derek weakly, like all of his energy has been sucked out of his body. Stiles’ teary eyes search Derek’s. Derek wants to step closer, to ask Stiles to stop crying. He wants to apologize for ruining his big day. But it’s like his feet are glued to the spot he’s standing on, his feet stays rooted to the ground.

“Since when?” Stiles asks, voice cracking. Derek doesn’t answer. He lets Stiles figure that out on his own, gives Stiles some time to backtrack on the conversation earlier, and Derek can practically spot the moment Stiles realizes what the answer is. Stiles looks horrified, and Derek feels guilty and he’s _so, so sorry_ that Stiles has to find out this way, on his wedding day. He knows he’ll never be worthy of Stiles. Knows that Stiles doesn’t even think of him that way. Knows that Stiles must feel disgusted now that he knows how Derek feels about him.

 

_“Nine years?”_ Stiles gasped out.

 

Derek turns away, because he can’t stand it anymore, he can’t see Stiles getting more furious and upset, knowing that it’s all because of _him._

“Were you even planning to tell me at all?” Stiles asks. Derek stays silent.

“You weren’t.” Stiles realizes. “You weren’t going to tell me that you’ve been _in love_ with me for _nine freaking years_? Don’t you think I deserve to know that?”

Derek closes his eyes. He wants to run away, he wants to run away so bad, he wants to hide, because now his feelings are out in the open. He feels sick.

“Derek _Hale._ You _idiot._ ”

Derek can hear Stiles stepping towards him and he steps back on instinct, but Stiles is too quick and—

 

Stiles is kissing him.

Stiles is kissing him desperately, like he’s drowning and like his lungs are burning, like he’s gasping for air and Derek is that air. Stiles kisses Derek like he needs Derek so, so badly and Derek is too confused to react. What is Stiles doing? He’s getting _married!_

Derek pushes Stiles back to look at him, and Stiles looks incredibly vulnerable and _wrecked._ “Stiles—”

“All this time, all this time I keep pushing down my feelings for you, hiding them, because I thought if you found out you would feel guilty because you’re a selfless idiot and you would look at me like you’re _so sorry_ and I didn’t want that, I wanted you to be with someone you are truly in love with, because I thought—I thought that you’ve been through enough horrible things in your life and for once, _for once,_ you deserve something nice, something beautiful and you never said anything, _nine freaking years,_ God, _Derek—”_

And then Derek was kissing him deeply, softly, fingers on the back of Stiles’ neck, pulling him closer. Derek feels a shudder run down his spine. The kiss feels warm and wet, Stiles’ tears still rolling down his cheeks and Derek pulls back to plant kisses on his tear-stained cheeks, wiping the trails with his thumbs. Derek’s just standing there, cradling Stiles’ face in his hands and holding him close and Derek feels light and content.

This is the first time he feels really, really happy in a long time and he feels the warm feeling course through his veins. He leans forward, his forehead leaning against Stiles’, noses touching.

“So, you love me too?”

Stiles rolls his eyes, as if everything that happened the past few minutes didn’t happen at all. And at that very moment, Stiles seems so _Stiles,_ and Derek loves him _so much._

“Isn’t it obvious?”

Derek laughs and he sees Stiles grinning, eyes twinkling and _now_ he is glowing with happiness. “Stiles—” Derek starts, but once again, Stiles interrupts him once again.

“Hey, can we do the talking later and start making out because I’ve waited years for this and—”

Derek grins before pulling Stiles in, bringing their mouths together.

 

 

He feels Stiles smile into the kiss and thinks that even though nine years is a long wait, it’s worth it.


End file.
